Guide: List of Things People Hate
Guide by Chimi This guide may start controversies on what's good and what's bad. Remember to acknowledge that this section is copied and pasted (not to mention '''almost 'unedited).'' Annoying World Names Naming a world in all capital letters with spaces between every letter will likely cause a lot less world plays then you might like. It will repel the sensible players who influence the EE community the most, causing your work to go unnoticed. Not a good idea to use a name like this. Actually it isn't thing people hate, but it won't be finded when searching "stairs" because it has spaces. See more at Time-waster Levels. Too Many Coins Using too many coins can be a problem. Using a lot of coins is often a strategy used by world creators to make the chance of magic higher, but, in truth, this doesn't work. Also, the sound of coins clinking over and over again gets really annoying. Limit coin placing to one coin per hard-to-reach objective. Also, 100< coins can don't give magic. Paths of Dots These minigames can and have gotten really old really fast. They were never fun and never will be, and they take too much time to play. Please don't use these. They can be bypassed. Elevators These are okay in small quantities, but very long, thin ones can get very irritating after a while. I've seen ones that go all the way from the bottom of a level to the top, and those are hell. Use these as few and far between as possible. Can also be used as Anti-elevator. Hook-Jumps Okay, no one likes these. They are extremely annoying and all the sensible players avoid them at all costs. I would limit these to one per level if it is not a hard level. Can also be used as One Block Hook-Jump. Icicle Paths I call these icicle paths because playing them is like tracing the outlines of icicles. They, like Elevators, are okay in very small quantities, but long rows of them will make a lot of players quit on sight. Drop n' Jumps There really isn't a widely used name for these. They are overused and completely unoriginal. They are not quite as annoying as some of the other things in this list, but that doesn't make them fun. Don't use these at all. Low Celling Jumps These are just as overused as Drop n' Jumps, and are no fun. I'd limit use of these to three to four jumps per world. Inescapable Traps Why would you make a world that players have to leave, then reenter when they make a mistake in? It's extremely annoying and when this happens to me, I leave but don't reenter. Don't use these at all. Pixel Jumps There is no (good) excuse for using these. Everyone hates them, they are annoying, and they are extremely overused. Don't use these at all either. Stairs No. Just, no. These have always been overused. It's even worse if you make the keys trollable. I suggest only using these if you have a new concept for them, such as an automated key system. Sticky Jumps and Arrow Jumps These also are fine when used sparsely. But when used in rows of five or more they are a nuisance. Sticky Jumps (the image on the left) are not nearly as bad as Arrow Jumps (the image on the right). Use as few as possible. Tightfits These are perhaps the most overused filler ever created. They take a long to time to get through and are extremely annoying. I would only use up to three of these per map, if they are incorporated into the art. Pixel Drops These are very annoying also. They take many tries to complete successfully and are also overused. Do not use these. Fake Codes Don't make promises that you don't intend on keeping. If you make it look like the players will get the code when they finish a level, make sure they do. Placing fake codes in a level is a cheap gimmick that nobody likes. Never use these. Secret Mazes These are another one of those fillers that every minigame maker seems to love. They are annoying, especially when they fill a large space, sometimes even a whole level. Use these as sparingly as possible. Everything in this section is credited to this forum topic. Please be aware that this information is extremely outdated, and that this entire section is '''copyied and pasted with absolutely no other edits whatsoever.' ''This section may be subject to bias, point of view, etc. because of this. What Users Hate in Levels 'Advertising' These are people who say things like... *This world is boring, come to my world, "x" it's way better. *COME TO "x"! *Anybody wanna come to "x"? It's got "y", "z", and tons of "n". (Obviously, replace "x" with the world name and "y" "z" and "n" with features you world has and you have a sentence) Making your own forum topic on your world won't hurt you a bit, but if you advertise in someone else's level, then not only will you risk getting kicked by the level owner (He thinks that you're trying to divert popularity from his world to yours) but it will also get you muted, bashed on, and hated by several other people in the level (If it's a very popular level). Avoid doing this and make a topic on the forums instead. 'Arrogance' This includes having a massively inflated ego while in chat. Saying that you are better than someone (Or better yet, saying that your world is better than theirs) will not only hurt the other side's feelings (Depending on the person) but it would leave other people with a bad impression on you, because you think you're better than everybody when you're really not. Arrogance also means failure to admit that you're wrong. If you are wrong in an argument, just say so and you'll stop bickering with the other side. Saying a volley of excuses will only cause more arguing when you could have ended it much earlier. 'Cussing' This includes any form of profanity and otherwise inappropriate language for younger audiences. Although there are filters, (S**t gets filtered to ****) that doesn't mean that you won't get hated by part of the community. Cursing signals people that you overreact or are immature, and cursing in front of younger audiences would set a bad example for them as they can learn from what you say in the chat. Avoid doing this at all costs, including all things listed above. 'Code Askers/Beggers' Most people would comment, "These people get annoying fast!" The ever-so-needy code beggers jump in a level, and a minute in, the chat is flooded with this: Annoyingman1: Can I have edit plz I don't troll Annoyingman2: yeah (level owner) give us edit. Annoyingman1: fine if you won't give me edit i report you and they ban you. Annoyingman3: Code????? Over and over again. If the level owner didn't give edit to anybody else, then why 'would they give edit to ''just these examples of nuisances? Are they self-believed exceptions? And even if the owner did give edit to somebody else, then a much better solution would just to ask "Hey how come "x" got edit?" Instead of the above phrases. If a person says that they don't troll, most would come to the belief that that person is the troll, because anyone can say that, including trolls in disguise. Even moreso, when a troll enters a level, they usually want edit rights or the code ASAP. So when you ask for edit as soon as you enter a level, guess how many people are going to think you're a troll. Threatening to report someone with the /reportabuse command does '''nothing. Why? When someone is reported, the developers investigate. Then they decide if the offender gets banned or not. Reporting someone just because you didn't get what you wanted (Edit rights) will not do anything (they didn't do anything inappropriate) but make you look like a fool. In other words, just play the level and have fun, as you do not need the code or edit rights to enjoy the flow of a world. 'Whining, Crying, Whatever' Not only does this include the arrogance displayed above, but it also includes spazzing out when you don't get what you want (Code, crown, a certain smiley, etc.). There are hundreds of other people online at one time, and to them whiny, needy ten-year olds just seem like an annoyance when they cry when they don't get what they want, in real life or in-game. Whatever this section means also means replying back to cussers, advertisers, or just plain people who like to mess with others. They tell them to "back off" or "leave the internet". If someone is seen doing something questionable or disagreeable among many people, it would be wise to stay silent and ignore them. Do note that not every immature person is going to avoid doing this (Replying back to cussers, advertisers, etc. as well as not ignoring them), so just ignore them as well. 'Daters' Although very rare, this does exist, and it annoys other. For whatever reason, somebody will use the chat to ask for a girlfriend/boyfriend. This only gets more annoying the longer you've played, or the longer you've played other games with the ability for open chats, like Club Penguin or Minecraft. EE is not a dating site, so please refrain from doing this. 'Scamming' What gets the unsuspecting passerby is someone who attempts to scam and succeeds. It usually follows up a conversation like this: Scammer: If you give me your e-mail and password, I will PROMISE to buy you (12 Months BC Membership, 1000 Diamond Blocks, or some other things that have to be bought with an unusually large sum of money) Scammee: For realsies?! How can I know that you're telling the truth? Scammer: C'mon, we're like best friends online. I can trust you all day, everyday, so why not you? Scammee: Okeeee. Bystander: ''NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! (Scammee gives account info, scammer spreads account info everywhere via chat, etc.) ...but I digress. Regardless of the person that is being scammed, people around in that same level can hear about it, completely tarnishing said scammer's reputation. This is most likely the cause because when someone is trying to scam someone using the public chat, everybody else will recognize that scammer's username, and remember that that username can and '''will' attempt to scam someone else. Because of the effects on the scammer's reputation if the scammer does this, it would be a good choice to step away from attempting to scam someone. What People Hate in Levels 'Trolling' This one is obvious. It's pretty much placing blocks where the owner (Or everybody) doesn't like it, so scibbling words or random blocks, changing blocks in a boss when someone is already running the boss, and anything that disrupts the flow of a level is trolling. So not only will you get hated on by other people because you put random blocks all over their stairs/art/whatever, but it also almost always ends up in the level owner kicking the "troller". If you want to tell someone that their level is bad/unoriginal/boring, then give constructive criticism. 'Hacking' If you came here because everyone became a zombie all of a sudden in a "zombie world", then hacking includes specifically that. Unless the owner doesn't want to, there will usually be "safe spots" in a world that would be safe from non-hacking zombies (Note: non-hacking ''zombies). And changing everyone into a zombie, including those who have spent ages getting to said "safe spots", flat-out annoys everybody. There is also a "no-clip" hack going on. People spread links that lead to hacked clients that use a variety of '''crutches,' the most common one being god-mode without edit rights. When I say "crutches", I mean hacks that help out people who can't get past a minigame or beat a boss. Thus, hacks give these "handicapped" users an unfair advantage from "legitimate" users who use dexterity with the keyboard to be "good" and not hacks. If you really can't get past a certain challenge, there are many options to become a "good" player besides no-clipping through it. Asking the owner how to do it is one option. Another option is to practice agility with the keyboard as well as reflexes are two ways to be able to complete that particular challenge, over and over again, completely legitimately. Another way is to practice with someone else, be it online or in real life. Them saying comments like "Your timing is off," and "You need better reflexes" is also that person pointing out your weaknesses with clearing challenges, which will allow you to practice that person said. Doing this is a step to becoming a good player and not a hacking one. But I digress. Doing either of the two aforementioned hacks will ruin your reputation because of the aforementioned reasons. Although the "no-clippers" can be caught easily, the "hacker-that-is-turning-everyone-into-a-zombie" hacker is not. However, it can stir up flame wars and randomly accusing people, and there is a slim chance that people discover right off the bat who the hacker is. Still proceed to avoid this type of action as it disrupts the flow of the level. 'Spamming Keys' Although this occurs less often than trolling, it is still very disruptive to others, as well as making certain areas impassable. Key spamming is when someone repeatedly runs or jumps on a key over and over again. In levels where keys are supposed to turn on and off at set intervals, key spamming will completely stop the level from working correctly. The same goes with stairs and other mechanisms that use keys. The people with edit rights (Or the level owner) can fly across the map, looking and eventually finding the key spammer, before reporting and/or kicking the offender. Doing this can also make you an imfamous part of the community. 'Changing Other People's Art, Minigames, etc.' Okay, you've just finished a piece of art that is completely original and worked a long time on. Suddenly, someone with edit rights comes over and changes the pallette, or maybe changes a couple blocks that you desperately do not want there. Soon, your masterpiece has turned into something that you do not want at all, and the other person gets all the credit. Wether someone changes a piece of art, stairs, minigames, or even the shape of a boss, not everybody is going to like it. If the person who made it doesn't like the changes you made, then change it back to the way it was, go to an empty space on the map, and make something new there. Changing a hard minigame on a very hard map to an easy minigame greatly irritates the level owner, as the level owner has different thoughts about the world than the person who's changing it (If it's the level owner's world, it's the level owner's rules). Instead, one should ask the level owner (Or the minigame/art creater) if it's okay to change their things. Do so, and see if they approve. If they don't approve of these changes, then change it back to the way it was found before you edited. If they do approve, proceed to to other things. If you do happen to change someone else's things without asking nor approval, then you will be hated by that person, as well as everybody who's playing the level that wants either a challenging world, an artistic world, or something that's different from your changes. Also, if you decide to add extra minigames to the end of a level, it would be good to match the difficulty and theme of the minigames set down before. Otherwise, players may notice a sharp change in difficulty, genre, or originality. 'Asking for "help"' In case if you didn't get the title, this subsection refers to people who use these particular phrases: "Can you help me skip this minigame" "imposs pleas skip this" "help I can't get past this plz" Some players tend to say these phrases most often when they are unskilled to pass a minigame/boss/whatever. After failing several times, said players will implore the level owner or someone else in god mode to "help" the player out. Of course in a particular part of this community, "help" means "get rid of the challenge of the minigame entirely", a.k.a, "putting gravity arrows to help get players around the minigame". The reason why users hate this is because most levels tend to scale in difficulty, as in, it gets more and more difficult later on. Most people usually can't pass all of these minigames with ease, because the challenge catches up with them. Level owners particularly despise this, because "helping" a player will often require the owner to "help" for the next mini, and so on until the player reaches the end, having only actually "done" part of the level. Remember that not everybody can reach the end, and typically the most skilled or skilled enough players have the diligece, persistence, and improvisation to get to it. As such, asking specifically to skip a part of the level is not advised for the sake of keeping annoyances and unfair advantages out. What more users should 'do is ask the level owner/user in god mode, "How do you do this?". The person who is helping the asker is not only much more likely to comply, but maybe also willing to demonstrate how a particular minigame is done, and then the asker can follow or copy those movements, therefore actually "beating" the minigame. 'Randomly Accusing People Don't you just hate it when someone accuses you of trolling when you really didn't? This is about people randomly calling people out for trolling in hopes of finding the real troll, usually people in god mode. What happens is if ten people with god mode turned on are nearby each other and someone trolls, they're going to accuse each other of trolling when it could be someone near the group of people who has edit rights''' and has god mode off.' Often, the first person accused gets his/her edit rights removed by the owner, regardless of who actually trolled. What's even worse is that whenever someone accuses another of trolling, they usually provide '''no evidence' whatsoever. They just say "X is trolling!" and X gets edit rights removed and/or kicked. What people forget is that both them and the person accused of trolling are suspects. So the accuser is more likely to say "X is trolling!" than "I didn't troll because of Y, N, and P." because the accuser could actually be the troll trying to divert suspicion. If you are a level owner and someone randomly accuses someone of trolling, don't take a wild guess that the person really is a troll, and instead stalk said accusee (The person who's being accused) and watch what they do. If they troll, kick them or remove their edit rights. If they appear to do nothing, you can spectate them. If they troll, you know that the accuser is right and you should kick them. If someone else is found trolling, then you can say that the accusee is innocent, and the real troller may be kicked. If you do happen to randomly accuse people, wether you are right or wrong, the accusee will hate you and tell everybody about how you are picking on the accusee, or talk privately to the level owner about the accusee being randomly accused. Hated Things People Do in Levels (Owner-wise) Hence the title, this is pretty much the exact same thing as above, except this section lists things level owners do in levels that people hate. 'Changing the level Without Changing the World Name' This happens quite often in "Code is" worlds. If you went into a level that had a name "Stairs" and it's really a bunch of minigames and a boss at the end, wouldn't you be annoyed? Basically, it's putting up a name that is completely different then what the level is about, or clearing a level and making something else without changing the world name. For instance, in the generic "Code is" world, it gets trolled, the owner changes the code and clears the level, then slaps a generic boss in the middle, forgetting to change the name. If you have done something like this, then don't forget to change the name to match what the level is about. Otherwise, you'll meet people who have been expecting something else, and they would either leave right away, or complain about how your level name misled them. 'Key Trolling' Yes, even level owners can troll keys, intentional or not. Sometimes, the owner places down pixel art that contains keys, and every time the owner flies into that in god mode to do whatever level owners do, he/she accindentally hits the keys. Though this has no effect on the players if there are no key-based obstacles. Of course, the owner can also just place down keys and hit them since he/she automatically has edit rights. Though like above, this has no effect on the players if there are no key-based obstacles, and the owner most likely wouldn't do this unless he/she overlooks that he/she is messing around with the keys at the players' expense, or forgets that there are key-based obstacles in the world. 'Randomly Accusing People' Even level owners can get deceived by other players, moreso if said person is the owner's friend/ acquaintance/ sibling. The level owner won't always make out the truth on who did what. Some owners let another player with edit rights notify them of who trolled/whatever, and this could lead to false accusations. When the owner believes another player and what the other player said isn't true, it leads to unjustified kicking, removal of edit rights, etc. Though like key trolling, owners don't always kick/remove edit rights from the right person. Sometimes there are ten people in god mode in the same spot and the owner has no other choice but to kick everyone (this problem has been solved with /gbp command). Sometimes there are so many people trolling that the owner might accidentally kick someone who's trying to help. These actions are completely understandable, yet so many people frown upon them for "who knows". Not all owners' kicking/removal of edit rights are what would be called "fair". Like players, owners have a much higher chance of directly accusing someone they don't like, or someone who has trolled their level back then, of trolling. Even if said person isn't trolling right now, the owner could still accuse or even kick that person, another cause of unjustified and bigoted kicking or removal of edit rights. Category:Guides